


Oh Holy Night

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angsty Crowley, Christmas Fluff, Crolwey in the bible times, Crowley Loves Children, Gen, The Christmas Story, and azirphale, but with demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Walking along the road to Bethlehem, Crowley meets a man and his pregnant young wife.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley pulled his shawl over his head, staring at the ground. He’d already received far too many comments that day - not that of the bastards didn’t pay for it. He wasn’t sure why he expected these primitive creatures to respect his presentation, yet it still stung a bit when he was mocked and had stones thrown at him. If he didn’t hate horses so much, riding would have gotten him places much faster. But here he was, trudging along the dusty road with countless others, families traveling this way and that, to do what Caesar Augustus had ordered with his ridiculous census.  
The head office had wanted him to go to Bethlehem, as apparently there was some sort of threat there. Something to do with an old prophecy about the Messiah, and now being the time for it to true. He’d never paid all that much attention when the prophecies were being gone over. He vaguely regretted that now.  
It was getting dark, and most families were settling down to rest for the night. Crowley stretched out under a tree, his hands behind his head, looking up at the first stars as they began to twinkle in the sky. He traced constellations in his mind, remembering the days he had helped lay them out. His heart ached a little. He would never have admitted it out loud, but sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he’d not questioned things. Would he have even met Aziraphale? Sometimes he thought that his fall was worth it, just for that.  
“Excuse me, Woman,” came a voice.  
Crowley sat up. The man who stood before him blinked, scanning his features with some confusion, resting on his eyes.  
“I - er, oh -” the man stuttered.  
“What do you want?” Crowley asked, expecting the snide comments he usually received.  
“My wife and I,” he said, “We were wondering, as you seem to be traveling alone, if you’d like to join us for the night. I have a fire going, and you can warm yourself by it, if you like.”  
Crowley felt a lump grow in his throat. Would this man be so eager to help him if he knew what he really was? He got up from the ground and nodded.  
“Thank you -”  
“Joseph,” the man said, leading Crowley towards the fire. “And this is my wife Mary.”  
Crowley smiled, sitting cross-legged in front of the warm fire.  
“My name is Crowley,” he said.  
The woman tilted her head to one side. “That’s very unusual,” she said gently, “Are you Greek?”  
Crowley shook his head. “I’m from a bit of all over,” he said.  
“You are traveling for the census?” Joseph asked.  
Crowley nodded. Easier to explain than saying he’d been sent on a demonic mission to stop a prophecy from coming true.  
“Where are you and your wife headed?” Crowley asked.  
“Bethlehem,” Joseph replied. “This all came up at the worst time. As you can see, my wife is pregnant, and it’s not safe to travel with her.”  
“I really don’t mind, Joseph,” she said, “To be perfectly honest, it's better than being at home right now.”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?” he asked.  
Mary flushed.  
“Would you like anything to eat?” Joseph asked quickly. “We don’t have much, but if you’re hungry-”  
“No I’m fine,” he said. “Keep it for yourself.”  
Joseph seemed every so slightly relieved, and tore a piece of bread, handing half to his wife. Crowley held his hands up to the fire.  
“Do you have any children, Crowley?” Mary asked.  
“Oh no,” Crowley replied, suddenly realizing he’d never considered reproductive organs. “Not really my area."  
Mary smiled. "Would you like to feel him kick?"  
"Him? How do you know?" Crowley asked.  
Mary hesitated. "A hope, I guess," she said.  
"Well," Crowley thought, "Why not?"  
Crowley scooted over to where the young girl sat, and reached out his hand. A smile crept to his lips as he felt her belly move beneath him.  
"Life," he said quietly, "It's… beautiful."  
"Do I see you reconsidering parenthood?" Mary asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Oh no!" Crowley said. "I'm not married. Never will be."  
Mary bit her lip. Joseph felt an uncomfortable chill go up the back of his neck.  
"Well," he said, "I think it's about time we get to sleep. Do you have a blanket, Crowley?" Joseph held up a well worn shawl.  
Crowley shook his head. "No thank you."  
Joseph nodded, and the three of them settled down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley awoke the next morning to find Mary and her husband had already moved on. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and saw a bit of bread left on a leaf beside his feet. He smiled, picked it up, and made his way down the road. The bread found its way into a little girls hand, who's parents only had enough for one meal that day.  
Two more days of walking, and Crowley didn't see the husband and wife again. He wondered if Mary had her child yet. She had certainly looked like she was about to pop. He remembered the feeling of her child kicking against his hand, and warmth rose up in his chest. He wondered if Aziraphale had ever felt anything like that.  
Night had just fallen when he got into Bethlehem. The streets were empty, everyone having gone in for the night. He thought he'd find a roof to sleep on until morning, when he hoped he would get his next orders from below. He glanced around, eyeing up the houses for the best prospect. He thought… he thought he heard something. Someone was - someone was screaming. He whirled around, trying to find the source of the noise.  
"Hello?" He shouted. "Hello? Are you alright?"  
He heard the noise again. It was coming from the stable next to that house. He grabbed at his skirts and darted forward, curving around the side of the house in just the right time to run face to face into Joseph.  
"Crowley!" Joseph gasped.  
"Joseph, what the heaven is happening?"  
Joseph hesitated. "It's Mary," he said. "She's having her baby!"  
"Well what are you standing here for?" Crowley snapped.  
"I've no idea what I'm doing!" Joseph said desperately. "I've never, I mean I haven't ever-"  
"Here let me help," Crowley huffed.  
"Are you a midwife?" Joseph asked.  
"No," Crowley replied.  
"Have your ever delivered a baby?"  
"Well, also no."  
"Then what do you expect to do?"  
Crowley threw his hands into the air. "Well we've got to do something, haven't we? Now let's get to her before she does it all by herself!"  
Crowley followed Joseph back to the stable. Mary was laying in a pile of hay, the folds of her skirt clenched in her fists.  
"Crowley!" She gasped through gritted teeth.  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help!" Said the demon, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.  
Joseph looked at him, pale faced.  
"What do we do now?"  
Crowley swallowed. "Mary lift your skirts," he said, getting on his knees in front of her. She did as instructed and started screaming again.  
"Joseph!" She cried. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Okay," Crowley said to himself. "Here we go."  
Crowley spread her knees and grimaced. Blood was already everywhere.  
"Er, push," he said, without conviction.  
Mary looked at him in desperation.  
"Uh… push!" He said louder this time. "Come on now. It's alright. You can do this!"  
Mary threw back her head and let out a groan.  
"Oh shit!" Crowley gasped, as the baby began to emerge. "Well you're doing something right," he said, "keep going!"  
Joseph held tight to his wife's hand.   
"That's right!" He said. "Here, he's coming!"  
"He's almost here, Mary!" He said. "Your can do it! Here we are!"  
Mary have one last push, and the little baby fell out into Crowley's arms, screaming as loud as could be. Crowley could hardly believe his eyes, looking down at as this tiny, bloody, screaming creature was just brought into the words. He looked down into the dark brown eyes. He felt something stir inside him. Something about this little one, something was different. He wasn't a normal human. He felt something similar to what he felt near Aziraphale, but not like what he felt around the other angels. This one, this little boy, he was something special.  
He handed the little one to Mary, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Look Joseph, our little boy," she said.  
Joseph too in a breath. "Yes, our little boy."  
"You were right," Crowley said, "About it being a boy."  
Mary looked at him with a tired smile. "Thank you," she said.  
He shrugged. "What are you going to name him?"  
"Jesus," Mary replied.  
Crowley hesitated. "An unusual name," he said.  
"Not as unusual as Crowley," Joseph smiled.  
Crowley leaned back. "I think I'll find a place to wash my hands," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley thought it was probably time for him to leave. His next set of orders could be coming at any time, and he did not want to get this little family involved in any of that.  
He found an old water troff and dipped his hands into it.  
"Crowley!" Called a voice.  
He turned around.  
"Oh."  
"Who were you expecting?" Haster asked.  
"No one," Crowley replied sharply.  
"Is that blood?" Haster asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah," Crowley responded.  
"Oh, very nice!"  
"What do you want?" Crowley snapped.  
"I have your next orders."  
"And?"  
"Headquarters wants you to find a pregnant woman, her name is Mary. They want you to ‘take care’ of her and her baby."  
Crowley went white. Take care of? "Why?" he said instead.  
"You don't need to know," Haster hissed. "Just do it. She's here in Bethlehem now. Shouldn't be too hard to find."  
"Yeah, of course, I'll take care of it," Crowley nodded.  
"Right, get on with it then."  
Crowley looked down at the bloody water in the troff, and when he looked back up, Haster was gone. He swallowed. The sooner he got away from Mary and Joseph the better. Helping the cause of hell was all well and good, but he knew what Haster meant by ‘take care of,’ and that wasn't his style.  
He walked back out to the street, his mind reeling, when he felt a have on his arm.  
"Crowley," Joseph said, "You're not leaving us already, are you?"  
"I've - got some business I need to take care of,” he said.  
"Of course,” Joseph replied, “but Mary was hoping you could come back for just a moment. She wanted to say something to you."  
The demon hesitated. He supposed it couldn't hurt. Hell wouldn’t know. He followed Joseph back into the stable to where Mary lay in the hay, holding her baby.  
"Crowley," she said, holding out her have to him. "Come here."  
He did, nervous, and took Mary's hand. "What did you want?" He asked.  
"I wanted to say thank you," she said, looking into his eyes.  
"Not a problem," he replied.  
She squeezed his hand. "You'd make a wonderful mother someday," she said.  
Crowley swallowed. "Th-thanks. I should go."  
Mary nodded. "Be safe, friend, and may the Lord bless you on your way."  
Crowley turned slowly and walked away. His heart was heavy inside him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't hurt them, not now. With his eyes to the sky, he walked through the empty street, a wind faint wind blowing his curly hair. He thought he caught an odd scent in the wind, sheep, he thought, and turned. The streets were not quite as empty as he had thought. He was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of people. He whirled about.  
"What the hell’s going on?" He asked.  
"The Messiah!" One of the men cried, his shepherd's crook in his hand. "The saviour! The angels told us to find him here! Have you seen him?"  
All of a sudden, it all made sense. That's why he was here. He was sent here to destroy the Son of God.  
"Th-that way," he said, his voice cracking.  
The shepherds followed the point of his finger, to the stable. The crowd found their way there, and Crowley was left to watch after them.  
"Hello, Cawley."  
He turned sharply to find Aziraphale smiling at him.  
"Aziraphale," Crowley sighed with relief. "What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you I suppose," Aziraphale said, "The Christ child. They wanted me to keep an eye out that the shepherds got to the right stable."  
"They're at the right one," Crowley said.  
"How do you know?" Aziraphale looked at him with furrowed brows.  
"I just helped deliver him."  
Aziraphale could hardly believe his ears. "You what?"  
"I didn't mean to; it just sort of happened."  
"Well, what were you sent here for then?"  
"They want me to "take care" of Mary and the baby."  
"Oh, oh you don't mean-"  
"Yes," Crowley hissed. "But I… not a baby."  
Aziraphale felt his mind working. "You know," he said, "I have a thought."  
"Yeah?"  
“Well, what did they say to you - exactly?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What were their exact words - did they say kill, or-”  
Crowley felt a light turn on in his head. “Haster said to ‘take care of’ them.”  
“Well!” Aziraphale smiled. “That is open to interpretation!”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow, unsure if it was a plausible excuse. Aziraphale started walking towards the stable. Crowley stepped out in front of him.  
"You seriously think this is going to work?" He said.  
"Oh, I wouldn’t see why not!” the angel smiled. “After all, I was also sent to give the Christ child a blessing, and if, somehow, you stopped me from doing that - and of course I was stopping you from hurting the child by keeping you away from the stable - who could find fault with that?”  
Crowley smiled. He appreciated what Aziraphale was trying to do for him, and yet...   
“Oh you foul fiend!” Aziraphale said with mock surprise.  
Crowley flinched. “What are you-”  
“You’ve stopped me from my mission!” Aziraphale’s voice was uncomfortably loud, but he supposed that was the point, in hopes both heaven and hell might hear. “But of course I must also stop you! You will not get to the Christ child when I am here!”  
“And you won’t get to him while I’m here!” Crowley shouted, half smiling.  
“It’s a stalemate, I suppose!” Aziraphale said.  
“Yes I think it is!” Crowley responded.  
They both hesitated a moment. No lightning fell from the sky, and the earth didn’t crack open to suck Crowley down into a pit of lava.  
Crowley shrugged. “Wow, that worked surprisingly well.”  
“They’re all a bit busy up and down there,” Aziraphale said gently. “I doubt they’ll be bothered with us. They probably haven't even noticed we're not technically doing what we're supposed to be doing."  
There was a moment's silence between the two. Crowley wondered if he should mention that he'd been thinking about changing his name. He'd tried it out with a few people, including Mary why Joseph, but not yet with people who had known him before… how would Aziraphale respond?  
Aziraphale cleared his throat. "You look… well," he said after a time.  
Crowley shrugged. "Yeah I'm alright."  
"You're presenting female again?"  
Crowley nodded.  
"It suits you, I think," Aziraphale smiled.  
"Th-thanks."  
"You're people have been causing quite a bit of trouble recently," Aziraphale added. "Herod is getting into all kinds of mischief. Any of that your work?"  
"Eh," Crowley friend. "Not really my style, murdering family members and such."  
Aziraphale smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."  
"Well I'm thirsty," Crowley huffed. "I wonder if we can find a good drink anywhere in this hellhole."  
Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. "I once made friends with a merchant living not far from here, if I remember correctly he had quite a good selection of wine."  
"Well alright then, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been roughly two years since Crowley had helped deliver the Christ child. As instructed, he had been keeping an eye on the little family, who had decided to stay in Bethlehem, as instructed. He'd done his best to keep out of their sight, but here and there, Mary would spot him in the streets and call him over to say hello to the baby. The little boy would hold his finger and pull in back and forth, or grab at handfuls of his long red hair and give it a yank, before Mary could scold him and pull him away. He was fond of the little thing, despite all his efforts to remain unattached. There were whispers among the demon's that something was about to happen, but he never stayed long enough in the meetings to find out what it was. He preferred it that way, actually. Then when things happened that he wasn't fond of here could keep himself emotionally removed from the situation.  
He was walking along the street one day, having just completed a minor temptation at a nearby town meeting, when he heard someone call his old name. He turned around, his spirits falling.  
"Haster," he hissed. "What do you want?"  
"You missed the last meeting," Haster accused.  
Crowley shrugged. "I was busy."  
"Yes I heard about your most recent escapade."  
"Hey you gotta admit it was pretty good!"  
Haster did, all but choking on the words.  
"So what did I miss?"  
Haster glanced around. "It'll be a big one."  
"C'mon just tell me."  
"Hared found out about 'the king of the Jews,' and he's not very happy about it."  
Crowley's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. "Oh?"  
"He's planning on killing all the boys under 2 years. That'll take care of the Christ child."  
Crowley froze. "He's - killing them? All of them?"  
"It'll cause mass panic and we'll have doors open to all kinds of temptations. We want you to stay here and get in on that as soon as possible. We'll be sending in a few others as well. Can you handle this."  
Crowley nodded vaugely. "Yeah, yeah…"  
"Good."  
And with that, Haster was gone.  
Crowley half fell onto a nearby well wall. "All of them," he breathed. "That can't - we can't - oh God - shit, shit, shit. Bastards. You fucking bastards!" He stood up, his face red hot and his fists clenched. I have to tell Joseph and Mary, he suddenly thought. But… if Hell found out. It could mean the worst possible punishment. But he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't.  
"Aziraphale," he breathed. "Maybe he could do something."  
But how on Earth was he supposed to find him. He suddenly remembered something. He'd heard about this man from the East, that Hared had brought in. He was roumered to be the best chef in the land. If Aziraphale had caught wind of that, there was no question where he would be. Well that was it. He had to give it a try.  
Horses had never liked Crowley. Perhaps it was his eyes. Perhaps they sensed his other form. And Crowley had dislike them just as much. But this was an emergency. He'd managed to get a horse from a local who Crowley knew some compromising information about, and he was on his way to find Aziraphale.  
The city was busy as ever. He made his was as quickly as he could to Hared's residence.  
"Tell your master that Crawley is here and I want to see him right now."  
The slave girl darted away, and it wasn't long until a head servant came to collect Crowley and take him to Hared. The man was stretched out in his chambers, a meal spread out in front of him.  
"Crawley," he said with a half smile. "Haven't my men killed you yet?"  
Crowley clenched his teeth. It was all he could do not to rip the man apart for what he planned to do.  
"Not for lack of trying," Crowley replied. "I'm looking for someone."  
"Oh? And you thought I might be of help?"  
"Aziraphale," Crowley said, "A bit shorter than I am, pale, short light hair."  
Herod considered. "Such a unique name. I'm sure I would have remembered him."  
Shit. Where else could he be? How was he supposed to find him now?  
Herod tilted his head. "This Aziraphale is important to you, yes?"  
The demon glared. "I'm looking to do a business transaction with him."  
"Hmm…" he popped a grape into his mouth.  
"I'll be going then," Crowley said, turning.  
Herod snapped his fingers. "You don't think I'm letting you out of here, do you?" Guards filled into the room. Crowley rolled his eyes, and allowed the guards to lead him into the hall, where he promptly turned his head into a ravenous dog, which scared the shit out of the guards, who, after that bit of persuasion, decided it might be better to let the demon go. He walked out into the market again. How was he supposed to do this? Could he just warn Mary and Joseph himself? But would they believe him? It wasn't likely. And if Hell found out…  
He had to risk it. He couldn't let them kill Jesus. He didn't care if it meant the Messiah lived, if it meant the end of demons, or even if Hell found out. Perhaps if he had never heard what was going to happen, he could have handled the news, but now - now he would feel responsible. That was it. He was going to have to tell Mary and Joseph. But would they listen to him? It didn't matter. He had to try.  
He got back to Bethlehem as quickly as he could. Night had fallen and the place seemed calm and quiet, like nothing bad could happen. He would wait until the morning. He paced, anxious, trying to think of how he would word things so that they would listen. Would he go as himself, their unusual friend, or would he present himself in his true form, and hopefully scare them into listening? He shook his head. Would either of those things work? How could he explain how he knew what was going to happen?  
"Shit," he hissed. If Aziraphale was here, everything would be alright. The angel could tell them what was going to happen, and they would listen then. He couldn't imagine that heaven would let the son of God be killed like this. But there were no angels in sight.  
"Damnit, Aziraphale," he growled, "I need you!"  
"You what?"  
Crowley whirled around. "Aziraphale!" He gasped. "Where the hell did you come from!?"  
"Someone told me you were looking for me."  
"Someone- what?" Crowley couldn't imagine.  
"I know one of Herod's servants," Aziraphale said. "A very sweet young girl. Bright. And a very talented cook. And-"  
"Aziraphale!"  
"Yes, well, she mentioned that an odd-looking woman with red hair was asking Herod about me. I couldn't imagine who else it might be."  
"Odd-looking?" Crowley frowned.  
"Well you don't have traditionally feminine features, I'm afraid," Aziraphale said gently. "So what did you want?"  
"It's Herod," Crowley said. "He found out about Jesus. He wants to kill him."  
"An understandable desire for him," Aziraphale said.  
"Yes but he's planning on killing all the young boys in Bethlehem to do it."  
Aziraphale could hardly believe his ears. "He what?"  
"Yes and soon! We have to tell them to leave, and they'll listen to you!"  
"Why would they listen to me?" Aziraphale tilted his head.  
"You're an angel, Aziraphale," Crowley huffed. "Your natural form is scary! Scare them. Get them out of here! Egypt should be safe right now. Far enough away but not too far!"  
"Well I suppose I could," Aziraphale said. "I'm sure God doesn't want her Son to die. I could visit them in the morning."  
"What about the other kids?" Crowley said. "We need to warn them too."  
"Yes," Aziraphale said, "But we should encourage Mary and Joseph to do so themselves. We can't have an angel popping up all over Bethlehem. We don't want that kind of attention here."  
"Right," Crowley nodded. "Right, well let Mary and Joseph know in the morn-" he suddenly stopped short. "What- what's that?"  
"What?" Aziraphale turned and looked where Crowley pointed. "Torches," he said. "And lots of them."  
Crowley felt fear shoot through his chest. "Herod's soldiers! We have to tell Mary and Joseph now!"  
"In the middle of the night?"  
"Now!" Crowley shouted.  
Aziraphale didn't protest any more. Crowley grabbed his arm and pulled him to Mary and Joseph's house.  
"Get in there, now. Hurry!"  
Aziraphale did. He was in, quietly, and crept up to where Mary and Joseph and the child slept. He shook his head slightly, letting his wings unfurl and his light shine. Second and third sets of eyes grew onto his cheeks and the palms of his hands. Joseph stirred in his bed.  
"Joseph," Aziraphale said, "Joseph wake up."  
Joseph slowly opened his eyes, then jumped up. "My lord," he gasped. He'd seen an angel before, but this one was different. "What message do you have for me from God?"  
"Take Mary and the child, and go to Egypt," Aziraphale said. "Herod's soldiers are on their way. They plan to kill all the young boys. Hurry, you must go now!"  
Joseph grabbed Mary by the arm.  
"Mary! Get up. Hurry!" he whispered.  
Mary blinked awake, but when her eyes fell on Aziraphale she snapped awake.  
"What-?"  
"No questions now, Mary, let's go!"  
Mary didn't protest. She was up in a moment, a half awake Jesus in her arms. The two of them quickly packed a few bags of food and clothes, and the gifts that the men from the East had given them. Those would come in handy in Egypt.  
"Here," Aziraphale said, "Take this." He took Joseph's hand and placed a little pouch in his palm.  
"What's this?" Joseph asked.  
"Some silver I've been saving up for a trip to Greece," Aziraphale said.  
"A - what?" Joseph blinked in confusion. "You need silver to get to Greece? Can't you just - fly?"  
"It's a long story," Aziraphale said, "Please just go now."  
Joseph didn't protest any longer. He was out into the street in a moment, Mary at his heels.  
"Crowley!" She gasped, seeing the form that stood buy, his hands holding the reins of a horse.  
"Mary," he said, "Take this."  
"My friend," Joseph said, "We can't take your animal - a horse is too much to offer."  
"Nothing's too much to offer to keep him alive." Crowley looked down at the little boy in Mary's arms. His dark brown eyes looked up at the demon, smiling. Crowley swallowed. "Now go!"  
Mary reached out and grabbed Crowley's hand. "You are a gift from God," she said. Crowley didn't reply.  
He gave her a boost up onto the horse, taking their bags so Joseph could climb on after her. He reached up, handing Joseph his bags.  
"Go!" He said. "They're coming!"  
He locked eyes with Mary one last time, and the family road off.  
The next thing he knew, soldiers had swarmed into the town. A soldier on a huge black horse shoved him down as he passed. People were screaming, crying out in agony. Crowley felt Aziraphale's hands pulling him up from the ground.  
"Come on," Aziraphale said. "We have to get out of here."  
"No!" Crowley gasped, his eyes stinging with tears. "We can't! We have to help them!"  
"Don't be a fool, Crawly," Aziraphale hissed. "There are demons everywhere. We'll be lucky if they didn't already spot us! If they see you helping you're doomed."  
Half dazed, Crowley allowed Aziraphale to pool him away from Bethlehem. Those cries, the agony rising up from Bethlehem that night, those were things Crowley never forgot.  
Years later, as he stood on a barren hill watching the young teacher Jesus dying, bailed to a wooden cross, he wondered if it had all been for nothing. If he had let the soldiers go ahead and kill him as a cold, would it have saved Mary this grief now? He thought about the people the boy had healed - a woman he'd befriended, who'd been caught sleeping with a man who wasn't her husband, this Jesus had saved her from being stoned to death. He thought, maybe, just for her, it had all been worth it. Was he supposed to be happy that Jesus had done some good while he'd been alive? He didn't think so. But he was.


End file.
